


Mamans

by KalySo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of the Hale fire, Teen Wolf Challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalySo/pseuds/KalySo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a sept ans quand la maladie finit par avoir raison d’Elle. Il a sept ans, un seul ami à l’école et des milliers de mots qui se bousculent chaque jour dans son esprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamans

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Moms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307926) by [KalySo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalySo/pseuds/KalySo)



> J’ai gagné hier le Teen Wolf Challenge de la semaine dernière. J’en suis très heureuse car cela faisait trop longtemps que je n’avais rien écrit et je suis vraiment contente que ce petit texte ait trouvé un public. Je le poste ici aujourd’hui en Français et il sera bientôt disponible en Anglais.  
> Ce texte est aussi ma première contribution au fandom Teen Wolf. J'espère que cela vous plaira !  
> Bonne lecture !

Il a sept ans quand la maladie finit par avoir raison d’ _Elle_. Il a sept ans, un seul ami à l’école et des milliers de mots qui se bousculent chaque jour dans son esprit.

_Elle_ aussi, les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit : _Elle_ était vive, belle, légère. _Elle_ lui souriait tout le temps, même quand ses lèvres tremblaient d’épuisement et de peur, que les démons se tapissaient derrière ses grands yeux noisette et que sa voix se brisait d’avoir trop hurlé de terreur dans ses cauchemars.

Il a lu quelque part qu’on n’était que bien peu de choses à l’échelle de l’univers et pourtant, ce soir, il a l’impression d’être tout et que l’univers autour de lui tremble, s’effrite, se fissure. L’univers n’est plus rien parce qu’ _Elle_ n’est plus là.

Il le savait pourtant, il a lu tout ce que le dictionnaire de la maison et ceux de la bibliothèque ont pu lui apprendre sur la démence fronto-temporale. Il savait dès le début qu’il n’y avait pas de traitement, que la seule issue possible pour _Elle_ , c’était de s’endormir et de ne plus se réveiller.

Et ce soir, _Elle_ s’est endormie et ne se réveillera plus.

Alors Stiles pleure, la tête entre ses genoux remontés sur la chaise en plastique bleu délavé du couloir du service psychiatrique de l’hôpital, son petit corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là à laisser les larmes rouler sur ses joues rondes ; des heures, sûrement. Une main chaude se pose sur son épaule et n’en bouge pas pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps qu’il se rende compte qu’il n’est plus seul. Il relève un regard brouillé sur la femme qui s’est assise à côté de lui. À travers les larmes accumulées au bord de ses yeux, il devine un teint mat et des cheveux bruns, presque noirs.

Il prend une grande inspiration, hoquète encore un peu et s’essuie les yeux avec les manches de son pull à capuche ; Maman le lui a offert pour son anniversaire il y a juste quelques jours. Quand il relève la tête, la dame est toujours là mais il distingue de grands yeux vert foncé et un sourire doux. Elle paraît un peu plus âgée que sa maman : elle a quelques rides en plus aux coins des yeux, mais il la trouve très belle. Sa voix est aussi douce que son regard lorsqu’elle lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

« Maman est morte, » déclare-t-il d’une voix chevrotante.

Il voit la compréhension dans les yeux verts, puis de la tristesse. La main sur son épaule, toujours là, se resserre très légèrement et il sent un petit point chaud près de son cœur.

« C’est triste, » affirme-t-elle avec sincérité. « Tu es tout seul ici ?

– La maman de Scott est infirmière, elle s’occupe de Maman le temps que Papa revienne du travail. Il est Sheriff, maintenant, vous savez ?

– Oh, tu es donc le fils du Sheriff ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis Talia, Talia Hale.

– Et moi Stiles Stilinski… »

Il s’arrête car il vient de se rendre compte d’une chose affreuse : pendant une seconde, il l’a oubliée ! Les larmes remontent dans ses yeux, le visage de Talia se brouille a nouveau et les sanglots secouent se épaules, délogeant la grande main chaude.

C’est finalement tout le bras de Talia qui se glisse dans son dos alors qu’elle pose un genou à terre et lui permet de poser la tête sur son épaule pour pleurer. Elle sent bon, se dit-il, bon comme une maman. Elle le berce pendant de longues minutes, murmurant des mots doux qu’il ne comprend pas toujours, sa voix grave le berçant aussi sûrement que la fatigue.

Quand il rouvre les yeux, Stiles est dans les bras de son père et ils passent les portes de l’hôpital à l’aube. Les yeux de son père sont rouges et il sent les mêmes hoquets que les siens secouer la large poitrine sur laquelle brille l’insigne d’honneur. Il serre un peu plus ses petits bras autour du cou paternel et cache ses larmes dans le col de la chemise.

Stiles ne repense à cette rencontre que quelques années plus tard lorsque, en sortant de l’école, c’est Mélissa qui vient les chercher Scott et lui. Son père est retenu au poste, alors il ne dormira pas chez lui cette nuit. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu’il entend son père et celui de Scott discuter de l’incendie, il comprend qu’une nouvelle maman est morte cette nuit-là.

Il se demande si un petit garçon pleure quelque part sur une chaise en plastique bleu délavé.


End file.
